nintendoweekfandomcom-20200214-history
Dark Gary
playing games.]]Dark Gary is Gary's "evil twin brother", and a repeated nuisance to everybody around him--especially Gary and Alison. He wears black and gray clothes and ski cap. He has a black (tiny) beard, but in one of the episodes, he shaved it off to disguise himself as Gary. His crush with Alison is not going well. He usually appears with a "Da Da DAAAA" noise (but not always, such as in the Halloween Special). As of Episode: 12/7, he can speak Japanese. He lives in the tent on top of Gary and Alison's roof, which he actually calls his "Roof Tent". In Episode: 12/13, he has a crush on Cynthia ever since, while playing GoldenEye 007 for the Wii in multiplayer mode, she sniped him when he wasn't looking. (Cynthia is good at the game because she played the original GoldenEye 007 for the Nintendo 64.) She used the Classic Controller, while Dark Gary uses the Wii Remote and Nunchuk. He has a black Wii and a Black Wii Remote. He has a fanclub and they protested him not appearing since the 3DS came out. He became the new co-host since Alison left. Since leaving Nintendo Week Dark Gary went on to work on an advertisement for Motorola's line of cell phones. Nicknames:D.G.(Gary) Things he does to annoy them--a lot *Unplugged the TV while Gary was playing Metroid Prime Trilogy (while fighting the final boss of Metroid Prime 3: Corruption, Dark Samus) and plugged in the microwave to eat Alison's lunch. *Flirtatiously says "Hey, Alison." to Alison and also called her "Aly" in episode: 11/16 *His flippant catchphrase: "Whatever, bros..." *Jumped in front of Alison and Gary while they were introducing themselves. * Deliberately changed Gary's Flipnote animation without his twin brother's permission and put it onto flipnote.hatena.com *Trick-Or-Treated at Gary and Alison's house *Disguised himself as Gary in an attempt to take over the show *Called Nintendo "sick" since he thinks video games shouldn't burn calories *Made Gary do his dry-cleaning. *Hosted a party at the house without telling Alison that he invited a lot of people (including a band), snatched the DSi from Alison while she was playing the DSiWare Dr. Mario Express, attempted a flirt that he did the Need for Speed: Nitro interview when Alison pointed out that Gary actually did it, held Gary up at the door, did a bad dance move on the floor, and stuffed his stomach with a lot of kettle corn. **Sent Gary to the middle of nowhere to take over as a host of Nintendo Week. This failed near the end when Gary returned and beat Dark Gary at a contest to see who goes and who stays. **Sent a ninja to attempt to end Nintendo Week. This failed as well. **Gave the Thanksgiving turkey to a wizard **Made the power go out at the New Year's count down * He hired a stunt devil to do stunts for Dark Gary for Episode: 11/29, at the end of the episode, Alison pushed the Stunt Devil and Dark Gary said to her that he is unpaid. The Stunt Devil just got consufed when he said he is an unpaid stunt devil. (Shown here in this picture.) *He is hiding in a big present in 12/20 and pretend to be a monster, when Alison saw airholes in the present. *He made a Mystery EggNog in 12/27 that Gary and Alison loved it and at the end of the show, he used a Ox to and told them to add the Cinnamon at the end in 12/27. *In episode 8/9 when watching Gary and Alison play the home summer 2010 games, he had a blue flag that was supposed to say "Gary" but he wrote "Gaby" and a annoyed Gary replies "Whatever Dark Gaby!". Trivia * Dark Gary's hat appeared in Alison's microgame called LUNCH BREAK. : 4/5 talking about for her microgame project called LUNCH BREAK for WarioWare: D.I.Y..]]